Saints! Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Setelah goldies, sekarang giliran Bronzies yang ke sekolah! Sequel dari Encounter! Bonds Between the Two, mungkin OOC, maaf kalau jelek
1. Senin

**SAYA KEMBALI!  
**Maaf lama gak muncul, soalnya UAS sih...  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini saya buat lebih panjang dari biasanya!  
_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **italic= dalam pikiran, ()=lirik lagu (beberapa)

* * *

TITLE

English : Saints! Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen

Kanji : 聖闘士よ! 光石学園にようこそ.

Romaji : Seinto yo! Mitsuishi gakuen ni yōkoso

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Aku membuka mataku, dan menemukan diriku dikelilingi kegelapan (ada yang de ja vu?). "_Dimana ini?_" pikirku

_Wahai gadis..._

Terdengar sebuah suara aneh. Aku yang kaget sontak berkata "Siapa kamu!? Apa maumu denganku!?"

_Yang ku mau adalah..._

"Adalah?"

_Yang ku mau adalah TUBUHMU!_

Seketika itu muncul makhluk berbentuk akar yang mengejarku

Lari. Itulah refleks pertamaku, aku berlari secepat ku bisa, aku ingin meminta tolong, tapi siapa yang ada di sana untuk menolongku?. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berteriak "Tolong" dalam pikiranku, mengharapkan ada yang bisa mendengarnya(?)

Aku masih berlari dengan kencang, tetapi entah kenapa aku tersandung dan terjatuh. Seketika tubuhku lemas, kakiku gemetar, aku tidak bisa berdiri

Aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku bisa bangun dan melarikan diri. "_TOLONG AKU!_" pikirku sembari memejamkan mata. Aku tidak berani melihat makhluk tersebut mendekatiku

Makhluk itu semakin dekat, sepertinya ia akan berhasil menangkapku. Ku pejam mataku lebih keras, itulah saat aku merasakan aura yang aneh. Aku beranikan diri membuka mata dan melihat seseorang, ia menggunakan sebuah zirah yang bersinar, tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya yang sangat terang. Benar-benar memukau...

Dari tangannya muncul cahaya, ia melepaskan cahaya itu ke arah makhluk itu, cahaya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti kumpulan komet

Makhluk itu menjerit kesakitan saat menerima cahaya itu, tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menghilang

Saat makhluk itu menghilang, ksatria(?) itu berlutut ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi telingaku masih lemas dan tidak mendengarnya

Awalnya aku ragu, tetapi akhirnya ku terima tangannya. Aku menaikan wajahku dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku baru saja akan melihat wajahnya, tetapi aku merasa seolah ditarik sesuatu, begitu ku buka mataku aku sudah di kamarku

Aku segera bangun dari futonku dan melihat sekelilingku, lemari geser, lantai tatami, cermin besar, meja belajar, rak buku XL, bagus... ini benar-benar kamarku

Aku menatap tanganku dan menggumam "Mimpi itu lagi"

Benar, sudah seminggu ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama, dan selalu saja sebelum aku melihat wajah ksatria itu, ada yang membangunkanku

"_Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, lebih baik aku siap-siap ke sekolah_" pikirku sembari berdiri dari futonku

* * *

Normal POV

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen 8.25 A.M_~ (Note: aku baca di Jepang sekolah mulainya 8.30 pagi sampe 15.30)

Terlihat Mitsuki sedang berlari dengan menggunakan seragam sailor putih dengan lengan yang panjang (seragam musim semi) ke arah sebuah gedung (sekolah) "_Dasar kakek! Bisa-bisanya maksa aku ikutan nostalgia samanya!_"

"_Pokoknya kalo aku sampai telat, semuanya salah kakek!_" pikirnya sembari mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki

Mitsuki bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai 3, itulah saat ia melihat kerumunan (cewek) di luar sebuah kelas

"_Loh? Bukannya itu kelas kosong? Kok pada berkerumun gitu?-_" pikirnya "_Ya sudahlah diamkan saja mending masuk kelas dulu_" lanjutnya sambil menggeser pintu kelasnya. Itulah saat dia diserang -dipeluk- oleh seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklat-coklatan yang diikat menjadi _side ponytail_

"WAH!? Ayame-chan kamu ngapain!?" pekiknya

"2 cm..." gumam gadis yang bernama Ayame itu

"2 cm?"

"Mitsucchi dadamu bertambah besar 2 cm" ucapnya sambil menunjukan wajah yang *ehem*mesum*ehem*. Gara-gara ucapannya itu ia sukses mendapat jitakan dari Mitsuki

"Nee, Mitsuki-chan kamu sudah dengar belum?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut biru tua yang modelnya _straight _sembari mendekati Mitsuki

_(WOW WOW)  
__(WOW WOW)  
__(WOW WOW)_

"Loh kok ada lagu _Kaze wa Fuiteiru_nya AKB?" tanya Ayame

"Aah!" ucap Mitsuki sembari kelabakan mencari sesuatu di tasnya "Aku lupa ganti ke Silent Mode..." ucapnya sembari mengambil sebuah HP dari tasnya

Mitsuki: Halo, siapa ini?  
Ketrin: Eh? Ini bukan Henna ya?  
Mitsuki: Eh? Bukan aku temannya Mitsuki, ini siapa ya?  
Ketrin: Aku Ketrin temannya juga  
Mitsuki: Ooh, Ketrin-san dapat nomorku dari Henna ya?  
Ketrin: Bisa dibilang gitu, dia ngasih aku nomor ini. Katanya sih nomor dia cuman ternyata (muncul aura pembunuh yang besar, sampe bisa dirasakan lewat HP)  
Mitsuki: *merinding* Eto, ada pesan apa gak ke Henna? Nanti aku sampein  
Ketrin: Makasih ya, kasih tau dia ini aja "KOK LOE GAK ADA DI SEKOLAH SEH!?", ...gitu  
Mitsuki: Oh, OK deh *sweatdrop*

~_Ketrin's Side_~

"Henna! Loe berani bener sih kasih gue nomor palsu! Mampus loe nanti!"

~_Balik ke Mitsuishi Gakuen_~

"Dari siapa Mitsuki-chan?" tanya gadis berambut biru tua tadi

"Tunggu sebentar Kaoru-chan..." ucap Mitsuki sambil men_dial_ sebuah nomor

Henna: Halo, Mitsuki-chan tumben nelpon...  
Mitsuki: Henna-chan, kamu kasih Ketrin-san nomor HPku ya?  
Henna: ...  
Mitsuki: Halo?  
Henna: Jangan-jangan Ketrin telpon kamu ya?  
Mitsuki: I, iya, Oya kok kamu gak di sekolah sih!? Dicariin tuh!  
Henna: Be, begitu. OK. Makasih buat infonya, Bye...  
Mitsuki: Eh? O,OK Bye... _Kok Henna-chan kedengeran gemetaran ya?_

~_Henna' s Side_~

"Mampus gw sama si Ketrin..."

~_Balik ke Mitsuishi Gakuen_ _lagi_~

"OK dah beres, Kaoru-chan tadi mau bilang apa?" ucap Mitsuki sambil memasukan HPnya ke tas

"Ituloh aku mau ngomong soal-" sayangnya ucapan Kaoru sekali lagi terpotong oleh seorang siswa yang berteriak di lorong

"WOI! AWAS GURU DATENG!"

Sepertinya Jepang dan Indonesia tidak terlalu berbeda, ini terbukti. Saat siswa tadi berteriak guru dateng semua siswa lainnya langsung ngacir ke kelas masing-masing. Yang didalam kelas langsung duduk manis di kursi mereka

"Maaf Kaoru-chan, bicaranya nanti saja ya..." ucap Mitsuki

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan siswa tadi, tak lama seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas 8.A (kelas Mitsuki)

"Berdiri, Beri Salam"

"Selamat Pagi Bu"

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." ucap sang guru "Nah, kalian sudah seminggu menjadi murid kelas 8, bagaimana rasanya?" lanjutnya

"Sama aja kayak kelas 7, bu..."

"Masa sih? Ada yang beda kok!"

"Apaan?"

"Pelajarannya."

"_Ya iyalah bu!_"

"Dan karena kalian sudah diberi seminggu untuk **perkenalan**, sekarang waktunya mulai pelajaran!"

"Yaahhh..."

Akhirnya mereka memulai pelajaran pertama mereka (Sejarah). Semuanya dengan tenang (readers: masa sih?) dan tertib (readers: sulit dipercaya) mengikuti pelajaran tersebut

"_Ng?_" pikir Mitsuki ketika mendengar bunyi sorakan dari luar "_Oh iya kelas 8.B pelajaran pertamanya kan olahraga_"

Mitsuki baru saja ingin melihat keluar, tetapi... "Kamishiro-san! Perhatikan pelajarannya!" teriak si guru

~_SKIP TIME, JAM ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA_~

"Nee, Kaoru-chan, Ayame-chan aku mau kenalin ini temanku di klub, namanya Nagisa" ucapnya sambil menggandeng seorang gadis berambut _dark cyan_ (model rambutnya seperti Akashi Kaoru (pas 13 tahun) dari Zettai Karen Children)

Nagisa: *malu-malu* sa, salam kenal  
Ayame: Gak usah malu-malu gitu! Kalau kamu teman Mitsucchi berarti kamu teman kami juga, Nagichan!  
Nagisa: Nagichan?  
Kaoru: Eto, Aya-chan suka kasih semacam panggilan ke orang-orang...

Mereka berempat bersenda gurau sembari memakan bekal mereka masing-masing saat wali kelas sekaligus guru biologi mereka, Mizumi Karen. Mendatangi mereka

"Wah kayaknya kalian seru sekali ya?"

"MIZUMI-SENSEI!" teriak mereka berempat kompak

"Sensei, Sensei ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaoru

"Saya ada perlu dengan Mitsuki..."

"Perlu? Perlu apa Sensei?" jawab/tanya Mitsuki

"Saya mau minta bantuanmu.."

"Bantuan?"

"Iya, saya mau minta bantuanmu mempraktekkan materi pelajaran hari ini..."

"Oh, boleh saja, di kelas apa?"

"Kelas 8.S"

"Eh? Memangnya ada?"

"Masa kamu tidak tahu Mitsucchi, itukan kelas yang baru hari ini di buat!"

"EH? Jangan-jangan yang mau kamu bilang tadi itu soal kelas baru ini, Kaoru-chan?"

"Iya, cuman gak sempet mulu sih..."

"Ya sudah, lebih penting lagi kamu bisa bantu kan?" potong Mizumi-sensei

"Bisa dong Sensei, kapan?"

Sebuah senyum penuh arti terukir di wajah Mizumi-sensei, lalu mulutnya terbuka dan iapun mengatakan sesuatu "Sekarang...". bersamaan dengan itu bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi nyaring (readers: Keren bener gurunya bisa ngeramal!)

Akhirnya setelah meminta izin kepada guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya (Fisika), Mitsuki dan Mizumi-sensei berjalan ke kelas baru tersebut. Mereka baru saja memasuki ruangan saat Mizumi-sensei melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mitsuki

"Mitsuki? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ke, kelas barunya..." ucap Mitsuki sedikit bergetar "KELAS BARUNYA ITU KALIAN!?"

Kaget setengah mati, ternyata di kelas baru itu hanya ada 10 murid, yah kalo muridnya anak biasa sih mending. Ini, muridnya itu para Bronzies!

Para Bronzies hanya cengengesan aja melihat reaksi teman baru mereka itu

Mizumi-sensei: Wah, bagus kalian sudah kenal ya?  
Seiya: Iya dong, sensei!  
Shiryu: Baru lusa kemaren sih...  
Mizumi-sensei: Ya sudah, ngobrolnya nanti aja sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajaran...

Ternyata Mitsuki hanya diminta membantu mempraktekan cara penggunaan auksanometer saja, jadi tidak terlalu lama dia di situ. Segera setelah demonstrasinya selesai -bahkan belum minta izin ke gurunya-, dia melesat keluar dari kelas tersebut. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya -yang sebenarnya cuman di sebelah kelas Bronzies-

"Ma, maaf, saya, ter, lambat, pak..." katanya ngos-ngosan

"Eeh... Ya sudah kembali ke tempat dudukmu Kamishiro-san..." ucap si guru fisika sambil sweatdrop

Mitsuki pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya "_Kehidupan tenangku di sekolah bakal hancur nih..._". Dia sudah bisa membayangkan death glare para FG begitu dia ngobrol sama para Bronzies

"Kenapa mesti aku?" gumamnya

* * *

~_SKIP TIME LAGI, ISTIRAHAT KEDUA_~

Ayame: Jadi?  
Mitsuki: Jadi apaan?  
Ayame: Yah pasti kelas barunya gimana dong!  
Mitsuki: Oh, biasa-biasa aja...  
Ayame: Kok biasa-biasa aja! Kan muridnya itu ikemen! (sebagian)  
Mitsuki: Ikemen? Kalo kekanak-kanakan sih iya

Seiya: Sori aku kekanak-kanakan ya...  
Mitsuki: Wah!? Seiya-kun!  
Seiya: *cengengesan*  
Mitsuki: Langsung aja deh. Kalian kok di sini sih!?  
Seiya: Jangan tanya kita tanya Saori-san, dia yang dapet ide ini  
Mitsuki: pasti gara-gara denger aku sekolah di sini...  
Seiya: Heh, iya kali tuh

Mereka baru mau melanjutkan percakapan mereka saat Ayame memotong "Ano, Mitsucchi kamu kenal murid-murid 8.S?"

"Iya dong, kita temenan malah!" ucap Seiya sambil merangkul leher Mitsuki, gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa jengkel

"Seiya-kun, kenapa kamu ke kelasku?" tanyanya sembari melepas tangan Seiya

"Oh Iya!-"

"SEIYA!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau yang kita kenal sebagai Saint Andromeda, Shun "Manggil Mitsuki-chan doang kok lama sih!" lanjutnya

"Sori sori tadi ngobrol dulu bareng temennya..."

"Dasar. ya sudah deh, Mitsuki-chan bisa tolong ke kelas kita gak?"

"Eh? Bisa sih asal-" ia melihat ke arah 3 orang gadis di belakangnya "-asal teman-temanku juga ikut..." ucapnya dengan tersenyum

~_Di Kelas 8.S~_

"Biar kuperkenalkan, ini teman-temanku Amagawa Kaoru, Aisei Nagisa, dan Kumoi Ayame..." kata Mitsuki. Ketiga gadis itu langsung membungkuk satu persatu, setelah perkenalan tersebut Mitsuki langsung menanyakan tujuan mereka memanggilnya, yang ternyata, hanyalah mau ngajak ngobrol doang (_Author: Cape-capein ngetik aja!_)

* * *

~_ANOTHER __SKIP TIME, PULANG SEKOLAH_~

Semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, ya kecuali satu orang, Mitsuki

"_Haahh, Mizumi-sensei, Mizumi-sensei. Tadi minta bantuan sekarang nyuruh hapus papan tulis, besok apa nih?_" kira-kira begitu pikirannya_  
_

Mitsuki baru selesai menghapus bersih papan tulis itu saat ia mendengar pintu kelasnya terbuka. Iapun menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang gadis, bukan mereka bukan teman-temannya. Mereka juga tidak kelihatan seperti anak baik-baik(?)

"Kamishiro Mitsuki-san?" tanya salah seorang dari gadis itu

"I, iya... Ada perlu apa denganku?" jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum, walau sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan perasaan yang aneh

Sedetik setelah ia menjawab, gadis-gadis itu sudah mengerubunginya. "Kamu gak usah senyum-senyum sok polos gitu deh!" ucap gadis tadi

Mitsuki terkejut, tapi ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Heh, masih nanya lagi" sambil berkata itu mereka mendorong Mitsuki hingga ia terjatuh dan menabrak dinding

"Denger ya, kamu gak usah deket-deket murid kelas 8.S lagi kalo mo hidup!"

Mitsuki baru saja meringis kesakitan, tapi begitu menyadari penyebab permasalahan itu dia menghela panjang "Ternyata gara-gara itu toh...". Sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya "Mereka hebat juga ya, baru sehari di sini tapi sudah punya fan club..." ucapnya tersenyum

Gadis-gadis tadi terlihat jengkel, bukan mereka memang jengkel "Kamu bodoh atau apa sih, pokoknya jangan deket-deket mereka lagi!"

Saat gadis itu berkata seperti itu, Mitsuki baru membuka pintu kelasnya. Iapun berhenti dan berkata "Aku tidak mau."

Gadis-gadis itu baru saja mau mencegatnya, tetapi begitu mendekati dan mau menyentuh pundaknya, mereka merasakan perasaan yang sangat, sangat mencekam. "Maaf tapi aku tidak akan mengikuti permintaan kalian..." ucap Mitsuki "Aku dan Seiya-kun tachi adalah teman, dan tak ada peraturan yang mengatakan itu tidak boleh" lanjutnya sambil menatap gadis-gadis itu, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan takut yang terpancar di matanya. Matanya lembut tetapi tajam menatap gadis-gadis itu

Setelah mengatakan itu iapun berlalu

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Milo: Halo semua! Kali ini yang muncul adalah saya Gold Saint paling tampan dan gagah, SCORPIO MILO!... dan ada Aquarius Camus juga  
Camus: *muncul perempatan*  
Milo: Oya OC kita yang cantik, Mitsuki juga ada  
Mitsuki: ...  
Milo: Ngomong-ngomong, Camus si Wina mana? tumben gak muncul  
Camus: Dia lagi mandi, tadi habis berenang...  
Milo: Oh gitu *senyum mesum* Weh, Mus. Gimana kalo kita intipin? gw denger dadanya si Wina lumayan loh!  
Camus: *ngejitak Milo*  
Mitsuki: ...  
Milo: CAMUS LOE KOK NGEJITAK GW SEHH!?  
Camus: *dingin* Aku pikir itu akan membetulkan otakmu yang tercemar...  
Milo: YA MANA MUNGKIN LAH! DASAR BEGO!  
Camus: *muncul perempatan lagi* AURORA-  
Wina: BERISIKKK! ORANG GAK BISA MANDI DENGAN TENANG APA!?  
(Milo dan Camus langsung diem)  
Milo: Habis si Wina kalo marah mainnya ngadu  
Camus: Ibunya sih gak papa tapi ayahnya...  
Milo: Kalo marah lebih nyeremin dari Hades, Zeus dan Poseidon di gabungin!  
Mitsuki: ...  
Milo: Eh, Mitsuki kok dari tadi diem aja sih? Jangan-jangan terpesona ketampananku ya? *narsis mode ON*  
Camus: *muncul perempatan ketiga*  
Mitsuki: ...  
Milo: Woii, cantik-cantik jangan judes dong!  
Mitsuki: ... Anu,  
Milo: Eh akhirnya ngomong, kenapa?  
Mitsuki: Maaf, kalian siapa ya?  
Milo, Camus: ...

Wina: Aahh, segarnya habis mandi  
(Di lempar Scarlet Needle)  
Wina: Eits, hampir aja. Milo dah dibilangin jangan main jarum di dalam rumah!  
Milo: WIINNNAAA!  
Wina: Eh kenapa nih?  
Milo: WINA! Kok bisa sih OCmu gak kenal aku siapa!?  
Wina: Ya iyalah, kan belum aku kenalin...  
Milo: GW GAK SUDI! MASA ADA CEWEK CANTIK GAK KENAL GW SIH!?  
Wina: *sweatdrop* _Banyak cewek cantik yang gak kenal kamu  
_Camus: *muncul perempatan keempat* SUDAH CUKUP!  
Milo: eh Camus, Loe mo ngapain, tunggu!  
Camus: FREEZING COFFIN!  
Milo: WUAAHHH!  
Camus: Hm, itu akibatnya kalo kamu berisik

Mitsuki: *sembunyi di belakang Wina* Wina-chan... Saint Aquarius itu serem banget sih...  
Wina: *sweatdrop*

**Maaf atas segala typo, OOC, kegajean, dll...**


	2. Selasa

Chap 2 updated!  
nah langsung saja tanpa babibu dan cacicu  
_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **italic= dalam pikiran

* * *

~_MITSUISHI GAKUEN 8.20_~

Selamat pagi semua, Mitsuki di sini.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, kemarin aku baru saja di 'bully' oleh fan club Seiya-kun dkk, mereka menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat mereka lagi, yah walau aku tidak ada niatan untuk menuruti perintah mereka, setidaknya untuk menghindari konflik lebih lanjut aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka di sekolah agar tidak mencolok

...

Niatannya sih gitu...

TAPI GIMANA MAU GAK DEKET KALO LOKER SEPATU AJA BERSEBELAHAN!?

.

.

"Ohayo, Mitsucchi!" sapa Ayame begitu memasuki gedung sekolah

"Ohayo..." jawab Mitsuki pelan

"Loh? Mitsuki-chan kenapa lemas gitu?" tanya Kaoru yang tadi masuk bersamaan dengan Ayame

"Ah nggak kok, cuman kurang tidur..."

"Wah! itu gak bagus loh Mitsucchi!"

"Kenapa nggak bagus Ayame-san?" tanya Nagisa yang baru datang

"Ya iya dong! kalo begitu, aku gak bisa jual foto-foto Mitsucchi (yang diambil diam-diam) ke anak-anak cowok dong!"

*muncul kedutan* (_Author: Tau siapa kan?_)

"HAPUS SEMUA FOTO ITU SEKARANG! ITU PELANGGARAN PRIVASI TAUK!" pekik Mitsuki dengan muka merah, Kaoru dan Nagisa hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat

"Aya-chan makin lama kamu makin mesum saja..." komentar Kaoru

"Eh? Seiya-san dan yang lainnya kok tiba-tiba diem?" tanya Nagisa yang menyadari para Bronzies yang dari tadi sibuk mengganti sepatu mereka tiba-tiba diam menutup wajah mereka yang merah

"Foto-foto Mitsuki..." gumam beberapa dari mereka

.

.

~_SKIP TIME AFTER SCHOOL_~

"_Hmm, seharian ini tidak ada kejadian apa-apa..._" pikir Mitsuki sambil menuruni tangga sekolah "_Yah bagus sih kalau begitu..._"

Mitsuki berasumsi terlalu cepat.

Ia baru saja membuka loker sepatunya, ketika menemukan sebuah surat bertuliskan "**kami beri waktu 2 hari untuk menjauhi mereka! kalau tidak, akan ada konsekuensinya!**"

Mitsuki menghela nafas panjang "Baru saja kupikir semuanya sudah kembali normal..." gumamnya. Ia kemudian membuang kertas tersebut "Yah aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mereka sih..." gumamnya lagi

"_Lagipula aku sudah berjanji kepada dia, aku tidak akan takut dengan BULLYING seperti ini lagi_" sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Mitsuki, iapun beranjak meninggalkan sekolah

.

.

?: Sepertinya dia tidak takut dengan ancaman kita!  
?: APA!?  
?: Bagaimana ini, ketua?  
?: *tersenyum* tenang saja...  
?: TAPI!  
?: Kita sudah beri dia 2 hari, kalau dia tidak menjauh... kita buat dia tidak bisa mendekati mereka!  
ALL: *tertawa ala antagonis*

~_Sementara itu di kediaman Kamishiro_~

Mitsuki baru saja sampai di gerbang ketika ia melihat sepucuk surat di kotak pos, wajahnya langsung berubah cerah, seperti anak-anak yang mendapat mainan pada hari Natal

Ia segera mengambilnya dan berlari masuk menuju kamarnya

"Tadaima!" ucapnya saat bertemu dengan kakeknya di lorong

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, ia segera menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka surat tersebut, kira-kira begini isinya:

"**Dear Mitsuki,**

**Apa kabarmu? Di sini baik-baik saja...**

**Program _exchange student_nya sudah selesai, tapi karena aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal. Mungkin aku baru bisa pulang sebulan lagi, tapi tenang saja! Aku akan usahakan agar pulang sebelum ulang tahun kita...**

**Aku sangat merindukanmu, semoga kita bisa secepatnya bertemu lagi**

**Kakakmu tercinta,**  
**Teru**"

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia menutup surat tersebut dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, ia menggesernya dan menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam, di atas matahari, bulan sudah mulai menunjukkan wujudnya

Untuk kesekian kalinya, muncul sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, senyum ini terasa lebih misterius dari senyuman-senyuman sebelumnya. Tak lama, mulutnya mulai menggumam sesuatu "Artemis dan Apollo... kah?"

.

.

~_Di Ruang Tamu Kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Tadi saya lihat Ojousama berlari sambil tersenyum-senyum, jangan-jangan datang surat dari Bocchama lagi ya?" tanya Baaya, pengurus rumah mereka sambil menyuguhkan ocha kepada Sono-san, kakek Mitsuki

"Hohoho..." tawa kakek Mitsuki kebapak-bapakan (_Dohko: Plagiat tuh!_) OK deh ralat, tawa kakek Mitsuki keKAKEK-KAKEKAN "Dia selalu seperti itu kalau Teru mengirim surat"

"Yaa, itu karena Ojousama dan Bocchama punya ikatan batin yang sangat kuat" ucap Baaya sebelum keluar dari ruang tamu

"Bukan sangat kuat" ucap Sono-san, "Tapi tak terputuskan..."

* * *

**「********つ************づ****************く********************。********************。************************。****」****  
**

**SELESAI!**

Bronzies: PENDEK!  
Wina: Eeh, Soalnya kena Writer Block?  
Bronzies: Kita munculnya sedikit doang!  
Wina: Eeh, soalnya Mitsuki yang jadi tokoh utama?  
Bronzies: GAK TERIMA!  
DM, Aphro: WOI SEKARANG GILIRAN KITA TAU!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* langsung bales review aja...

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**Wina: APA!? si Milo ngomong gitu!?  
Mitsuki: I,iya emang napa?  
Deathmask: Dasar narsis! Gantengan juga gw!  
Aphrodite: Enak aja! Gak denger si Saga pas 12 temple arc!? Yang paling cakep itu aku!  
Other Goldies: NGGAK! YANG PALING CAKEP GW!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Oya, sebenarnya aku dapat ide fic ini tuh habis baca Saintia Sho, jadi maaf kalo kemiripan ya...

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
**Wina: Makasih udah review senpai~  
Deathmask: Kerajinan si Ketrin.  
Aphrodite: *ngikutin* Gak sopan si Deathmask.  
Deathmask: APAAN MAKSUD LOE!? NGAJAK RIBUT!?  
Aphrodite: IYA!  
Mitsuki: *polos* Saint itu suka berantem ya?  
Wina: *sweatdrop* itu mah merekanya aja...

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Wina: Oh Gianti-san suka OC ya? Kalo gitu baca ficnya Ketrin-senpai ada OCnya juga loh!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* makasih doanya!  
Deathmask: Wah, kamu kalo tersenyum tambah cantik ya!  
Teru: Jangan deket-deket adik gw, KEPITING REBUS!  
Aphrodite: BUH!  
Wina: TERU! Jangan muncul dulu dong...

Wina: *habis ngusir Teru* OK, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Deathmask: Silahkan review kalo gak mau gw kirim ke neraka!  
Aphrodite: Silahkan review kalo gak mau di kirimin Royal Demon Rose!  
Wina, Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* Silahkan abaikan mereka berdua...


	3. Rabu

Halo semua~  
Saya kembali dari writer block saya ^_^;  
Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saya jadi kepikiran kira kira siapa Seiyu yang cocok untuk Mitsuki. Ada sugesti?

Seperti biasa, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_MITSUISHI GAKUEN 8.20_~

Hari Rabu, hari ketiga para Bronze Saint bersekolah di Mitsuishi Gakuen...

Mereka sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sekolah tersebut dan juga... Ritual setiap murid di seluruh sekolah di dunia...

"Nee, ayolah Mitsuki... Aku pinjam ya?" Seiya dengan puppy eyes yang bikin kejang-kejang

...Sudah pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan, menanyakan PR...

Mitsuki hanya bisa jengkel dengan kelakuan temannya itu "Ya ampun, PR pertama dalam tahun pelajaran ini dan aku harus memperlihatkannya kepada 2 orang..."

"Eh? 2 orang?" pertanyaan Seiya langsung terjawab ketika seorang gadis dengan _side ponytail_ berwarna merah kecoklatan masuk ke kelas dan mendekati Mitsuki "Mitsucchi~ Pinjam PRnya ya?" ucap Ayame dengan puppy eyes yang bikin kejang-kejang sama seperti Seiya

Mitsuki akhirnya menyerah, ia segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambil buku PR bahasa inggrisnya, "Ini" hanya itu yang dia ucapkan ketika memberikannya kepada Ayame dan Seiya

Sementara Seiya dan Ayame sibuk 'mengerjakan' PR, Mitsuki mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas, yap itu surat Teru yang kemarin dia dapat. Ia kembali membacanya dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Baca apa Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Shun tiba-tiba

Mitsuki kaget, gadis itu langsung melipat surat itu dan menyembunyikannya di tasnya "Bukan apa-apa kok!" ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum

Shun baru mau menanyakan lebih lanjut, tapi beruntung untuk Mitsuki, Kaoru dan Nagisa masuk kelas membawa pesan

"Mitsuki-chan..."

"Ke, kenapa Kaoru-chan? Nagisa-chan?"

"A, anu ini ada murid kelas 9 mencarimu..." ucap Nagisa sembari menunjuk ke sampingnya, sayangnya sampingnya itu terhalang dari pandangan Mitsuki. Ia terpaksa bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya

"Minami-senpai!" ucap Mitsuki ketika melihat murid kelas 9 itu, ia memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna pirang pucat dan mata _amber_. "Siapa kenalanmu, Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Shun lagi

"Oh, ini Kitahara Minami-senpai, dia ketua kelompok bakti sosial yang kuikuti..."

"Salam kenal semua..." ucap Minami sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan Mitsuki

"Wah, kamu ikut bakti sosial ya? Aku tidak tahu..." ucap Seiya sambil menaruh buku Mitsuki di mejanya

"Eeh, iya. Aku sudah ikut sejak kelas 7..."

Semua yang ada di situ hanya ber-ooh ria saja

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minami-senpai kenapa ke sini?" tanya Mitsuki

"Oh iya, aku mau kasih tau, minggu depan kita akan mengadakan bakti sosial di Panti Asuhan St. Canaria jam 2 siang..."

"Oh, baiklah..."

"Ya sudah itu saja, sampai jumpa Mitsuki-chan, aku harus kasih tau anggota lainnya" ucapnya sambil berlalu ke arah tangga

"Dahh..."

"Orangnya kelihatan baik ya..." komentar Shun

"Iya dong! Dia sampai diberi julukan Santa Maria atau Bunda Theresa Mitsuishi Gakuen loh!" balas Mitsuki riang

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan percakapan mereka di dalam kelas

~_sementara itu di ?_~

?: bagaimana?  
?: dia tidak menjauh!  
?: cih, dasar gadis centil  
?: sabar, 2 hari lagi dia akan tau rasa...

~_SKIP TIME AFTER SCHOOL, Mansion Kido_~

Saori: Bagaimana sekolahnya?  
Shun: Seperti biasa, Ojousan...  
Saori: Hee, kalau begitu baguslah tak ada kejadian apa-apa  
Ikki: Iya, setelah Hades dikalahkan sepertinya dunia benar-benar damai...  
Shiryu: Tapi kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga, Roushi suka bilang, damai ada karena akan selalu ada perang  
ALL: *mengangguk*  
Saori: Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruang kerja...

Para Saint -minus Seiya- juga mengikuti Saori dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing

~_Di ruang kerja Saori_~

Saori memandangi God Cloth Artemis dengan pandangan serius. "_Kalau God Cloth Artemis ada di sini, dimanakah God Cloth Apollo berada?_". Saori menyentuh God Cloth tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah Cosmo yang _familiar _baginya muncul

~_Di kediaman Kamishiro, kamar Mitsuki_~

Mitsuki berhenti menulis dan memandang keluar "_Perasaan apa ini?_"

~_Kembali ke Mansion Kido_~

Cosmo itu bertambah kuat dan sekarang menyelimuti God Cloth Artemis. Itulah saat sebuah suara misterius terdengar

"_Adikku Athena..._"

"Suara ini! Kak Artemis?"

"_Jika kamu mendengar ini, itu berarti aku dan Apollo sekarang telah terinkarnasi ke dunia sama sepertimu..._"

"Apa!?"

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak ada keinginan untuk bertarung denganmu lagi..._"

"Kak Artemis, apa kamu bisa mendengarku!?"

"_Sayangnya ini hanyalah pesan yang kusimpan di Kamuiku jika __**itu**__ berhasil di lakukan... Jadi kita tak bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain_"

"Itu? Jangan-jangan!"

"_Wahai Athena, kumohon, temukanlah inkarnasiku dan inkarnasi Apollo..._"

Bersamaan dengan itu Cosmo tersebut memudar dan menghilang, ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi sampai Saori memecah kesunyian "Pasti aku akan temukan, tenang saja Kak Artemis..." ucapnya "...Dan sepertinya aku punya gambaran siapa inkarnasi mu..." sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang dewi

~_Di kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Ojousama, Ojousama! Kumohon sadarlah!" Baaya berusaha keras membangunkan Mitsuki yang pingsan di kamarnya. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya sang gadis membuka matanya "Baaya? Are, kenapa aku ada di lantai?" ucapnya pelan sambil memegang kepalanya

"Jangan paksakan tubuhmu Ojousama... Saya menemukan anda pingsan di sini tadi"

"Ooh... Ng? Aneh... Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang aku lakukan barusan..." ucapnya masih memegang kepalanya "...Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah menulis surat balasan untuk Niisan, lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu perasaan aneh itu muncul, perasaan yang sama seperti saat aku menyentuh God Cloth Artemis waktu itu... Perasaan seperti sebuah kekuatan memanggilku..._"

Baaya hanya terdiam di sana, bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan cucu tuannya itu. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lama, akhirnya Baaya memecah kesunyian "Mungkin anda kecapean Ojousama... Malam ini tidurlah lebih cepat"

Mitsuki tersenyum kepada pelayan tua itu "Arigatou Baaya, maaf aku membuatmu kuatir...". Baaya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar tersebut

Ruangan kembali sunyi...

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_" pikir Mitsuki

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, seorang lelaki berambut coklat terbangun dari tidurnya, mata _Ruby merah_nya terlihat mencolok di tengah kegelapan kamar itu. Lalu ia menggumam sesuatu, hanya satu kata, sebuah nama "Mitsuki..."

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: OK, kali ini giliran... Dohko dan Shaka! (FG: KYYAAAA!)  
Dohko: Kalau begitu langsung saja...  
Shaka: ...  
Dohko: Shaka, ngomong kelanjutannya dong!  
Shaka: Maaf, saya sedang sibuk...  
Wina, Dohko: Ngapain?  
Shaka: Meditasi...  
Wina, Dohko: X(

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Wina: Waah, OC kita namanya sama ya?  
Dohko: Berarti kalian sehati ya...  
Shaka: Tapi kanjinya berbeda (Mitsukinya Wina kanjinya 神白 満月)  
Dohko: Loh? Emangnya kamu bisa baca?  
Shaka: Saya punya kemampuan membaca dengan mata tertutup  
Dohko: Wiiss, hebat cuy!  
Wina: *merinding* Roushi kemasukan apaan ngomong kayak begitu?  
Mitsuki: Salam kenal juga Mitsuki-chan! _Eh, bener juga rasanya agak aneh manggil nama sendiri..._

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**Wina: Ehehe, kasih tau gak ya?  
Mitsuki: Twitter? Maaf ya Wina-chan gak punya ^_^; Tapi kalo FB sih ada. Kalo mau tanya sama Ketrin-san aja ya~  
Shaka: Ketrin? Oya kalian ada dengar kabar dari Henna tidak?  
Dohko: Memangnya kenapa?  
Shaka: Entah, saya cuma merasa dia sedikit... berubah  
Wina: _Jangan-jangan gara-gara Shiva ya? Mesti di rahasiain nih_

Wina: Baiklah kalau begitu!  
Mitsuki: Seperti biasa maaf atas segala typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang jelek  
Shaka: Saya Virgo Shaka...  
Dohko: Saya Libra Dohko...  
Mitsuki: Saya Kamishiro Mitsuki...  
Wina: Saya AmuletWin777  
ALL: PAMIT!


	4. Kamis

Akhirnya CHAPTER 4!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran Bold=Surat

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_Mansion Kido 8.10_~

Para Saint sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah, sementara Tatsumi sedang membawakan sebuah surat ke Saori. Mata Saori terbelalak saat melihat nama pengirimnya

"Jabu..." panggilnya "...Beritahu Seiya untuk datang ke sini seusai sekolah, ada yang harus kita semua bicarakan"

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen 8.20_~

Seiya: Yo, Mitsuki! Ohayo!  
Mitsuki: Ohayo Seiya-kun  
Seiya: Hei, pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada waktu gak? Bisa tolong temenin aku ke perpustakaan sekolah gak?  
Hyoga: Sayang sekali Seiya, tapi itu harus menunggu  
Mitsuki: Eh Hyoga-kun, Ohayo...  
Hyoga: Ohayo, Mitsuki  
Seiya: Hyoga, apa maksudmu tadi?  
Hyoga: Oh itu-  
Shiryu: Saori-Ojousan nyuruh kita kumpul, mau ngebahas sesuatu  
Seiya: Apaan?  
Ikki: Tau tuh, tapi tadi sih, si Tatsumi ngebawain dia sepucuk surat  
Seiya: Hmm, ya sudahlah. Sori ya Mitsuki lain kali aja...  
Mitsuki: Gak papa, lagian aku ada klub sepulang sekolah...  
Shun: Hee, klub apa?  
Mitsuki: Namanya klub Mitologi dan Astronomi, sekali-kali berkunjung ya!  
ALL: OK

~_SKIP TIME, AFTER SCHOOL_~ (_Mitsuki: kok skip time terus sih? Seiya: Authornya aja yang males nyeritain kegiatan kita di sekolah_)

Saori: Bagus, sepertinya kalian semua sudah berkumpul...  
Jabu: Ojousan, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?  
Saori: *tersenyum* soal ini... (memberi sepucuk surat)  
Shiryu: Surat?  
Saori: Lihat nama pengirimnya...  
ALL: Ng? A, APA!? POPE SHION!?  
Seiya: Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Pope dan Gold Saint lainnya sudah- *gulp*  
Ikki: Sudah mati?  
Seiya: *mengangguk*  
Saori: *tersenyum lagi* Bacalah dulu isi surat itu...

Akhirnya para Saint membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membaca:

"**Yth. Athena-sama**

**Mungkin saat ini anda kaget karena mendapat surat dari saya, dan mungkin anda tidak...**

Seiya: Apaan sih? Si Shion, pilih salah satu aja napa?  
Jabu: Seiya! Banyak protes aja!

**... Karena saya dengar dari Meiou Hades, bahwa membangkitkan kita adalah ide anda...**

Seiya: Ooh gitu  
Shun: Ojousan, apa maksud Pope dengan _ide _anda?  
Saori: Jadi begini...

_Flashback Mode ON_

_Ini terjadi sebulan yang lalu, saat itu adalah rapat annual dewa-dewi Olympus..._

_Zeus: Athena? Bisa kau ulangi?  
Athena: *mendesah* aku mengajukan agar Hades dan Poseidon di bebaskan...  
Ares: Athena, kau tidak salah? Mereka itukan musuhmu...  
Athena: *tersenyum* Aku sangat yakin Ares  
Demeter: Oya, aku dengar dari Persephone. Walaupun Hades sudah di segel, Ia masih tetap harus ke Underworld setiap 6 bulan...  
Artemis: Ia bilang keadaan di Underworld kacau karena Dewa yang mengatur Underworld, Hades, tidak ada  
Zeus: Hmm, aku mengerti, tapi kenapa Poseidon juga?  
Artemis: Tanpa Poseidon, keadaan laut menjadi kacau... aku sudah berusaha untuk mengkontrolnya, tapi tetap saja Dewa Poseidon lebih mahir dalam hal itu...  
Zeus: Baiklah kalau begitu, semua setuju untuk membebaskan mereka?  
Hermes: Saya setuju, jika...  
Apolllo: Jika?  
Hermes: Jika Underworld diberi Barrier agar Hades tidak dapat keluar dari sana  
Zeus: Baiklah, ada lagi?  
Athena: Sebenarnya... Aku ingin para Saint, Marina, Specter, dan Tenshi juga dibangkitkan...  
Dionisos: APA!? Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membangkitkan ratusan manusia dan 2 orang dewa!?  
Zeus: Ada satu cara...  
Hermes: Zeus-sama! Jangan-jangan!?  
Zeus: Betul Hermes, ada satu cara untuk melakukannya...  
Hera: Apa itu?  
Zeus: Seorang dewa harus turun ke bumi...  
ALL: APA!?  
Ares: Itu keterlaluan! Siapa lagi yang mau terinkarnasi ke bumi!? Sudah cukup dengan Athena saja, sekarang-  
Artemis: Aku mengajukan diri...  
Apollo: Artemis! Kau tidak serius-  
Artemis: Aku sangat serius, Apollo. Lagipula *melirik Athena* ini bisa menjadi permintaan maafku padamu...  
Athena: Kak Artemis...  
Zeus: Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan minta bantuan Kronos juga dalam menginkarnasikanmu... Baiklah, sekarang aku tutup rapat ini!_

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"...Tapi, sayangnya. Saat proses penginkarnasian Artemis, Apollo memberontak ingin di inkarnasikan juga, dan akhirnya proses penginkarnasian menjadi kacau. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan, dimana, dan siapa inkarnasi mereka..." lanjut Saori "... Sudah satu bulan berlalu kupikir ritualnya tak berhasil, tapi..." ucapnya sambil menatap surat tersebut

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dewi mereka, para Bronzies kembali membaca surat tersebut

**... Ya, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa para Gold Saint berhasil dibangkitkan, walau hanya sebagian.**

**Karena Apollo merusak proses penginkaransiannya, hanya para Gold Saint yang mati saat invasi Hades dan saya yang berhasil dibangkitkan. Para jenderal Marina dan Specter semua sukses dibangkitkan, tapi para Tenshi, Silver Saint, dan Gold Saint yang meninggal saat pertarungan 12 kuil atau sebelumnya tidak terbangkitkan satu pun.**

**...Dan juga saya merasakan Cosmo aneh dari kuil Artemis yang berada di dekat Sanctuary, saya pikir ada baiknya jika anda tahu...**

**Sekian surat ini, sampai kita bertemu lagi Athena-sama**

**-Pope Shion-**

"Jadi..." ucap Shun setelah selesai membaca surat itu "... Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Saga, dan Aiolos. Mereka tidak terbangkitkan?" tanyanya. Saori hanya mengangguk pelan, seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Tak ada yang bisa berkata apapun, bahkan Seiya yang biasanya dapat meriangkan suasana sekarang terdiam. Jam di ruangan itu berdentang 12 kali, menandakan sudah tengah malam. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat itu

.

.

Tapi sepertinya, suasana berkabung mereka tak akan berlansung lama. Karena sekarang, beberapa sosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan mereka di kegelapan malam...

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: OK, sekarang yang muncul adalah Shura dan Aldebaran!... Are? Merekanya kok gak ada?  
Mitsuki: Anu, mereka lagi nonton pertandingan bola...  
Wina: Oh, yaudah kita panggil Kanon sama Saga aja  
Mitsuki: Me, mereka lagi nonton bareng Shura-san dan Aldebaran-san  
Wina: Yaelah, kalo gitu si Aiolos sama Aiolia aja!  
Mitsuki: Mereka juga lagi nonton...  
Wina: Mo pingsan aku, si Aphro sama DM?  
Mitsuki: Aphro sama-, Oh! Mereka lagi nonton konser JKT48...  
Wina: WHAT!? KOK GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK SIH! eh, bukan kok gak bertanggung jawab bener sih!?  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop*  
Wina: Kalo Roushi?  
Mitsuki: Sama kayak Saga-san...  
Wina: #$%! Yaudah kita panggil Shaka aja!  
Mitsuki: Lagi meditasi...  
Wina: Kalo Mu?  
Mitsuki: Ikut meditasi sama Shaka-san  
Wina: HAAHH, Pope Shion sama Camus? Tunggu mereka lagi main catur? *sarkastik*  
Mitsuki: Eeh, sebenarnya iya  
Wina: *sweatdrop 100x* Tinggal si Milo, dia dimana?  
Mitsuki: *nunjuk Bronzies yang berusaha ngeluarin Milo dari Freezing Coffinnya Camus*

Wina: Aku gak tahan... Mau pingsan rasanya!  
Mitsuki: Ya sudah kita tutup aja yuk!  
Wina: OK, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini...  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang jelek...  
ALL: Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

Alde, Shura: Sori telat! Udah nyampe nih!  
Wina, Mitsuki: UDAH TELAT TAUKK!


	5. Jumat -PART 1-

Update Kilat lagi! (readers: demen bener sih? author: mumpung idenya masih fresh!)

Mitsuki: Halo Minna!  
Wina: Kita kembali!  
Mitsuki: Oya, Wina-chan aku liat di Saint Seiya Wikia(promosi), katanya love interestnya Artemis itu Icarus Toma...  
Wina: Terus?  
Mitsuki: Jangan-jangan aku bakal di pair sama dia ya?  
Wina: Oh tenang aja~ Nggak kok~  
Toma: Gak Boleh Gitu Dong! _Stick to the Story_!  
Wina: Ini kan fan fiction, gak mesti dong!  
Toma: NGGAK! _Stick to the Story_!  
Wina: GAK MAU!  
Mitsuki: Eeh, tolong diamkan saja mereka... _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Bold=Surat

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Assault! A New Enemy Appears  
Kanji : 暴行！新しい敵が現れ.  
Romaji : Bōkō! Atarashī teki ga araware.

* * *

Sebelumnya di Chapter 4...

**...Karena Apollo merusak proses penginkaransiannya, hanya para Gold Saint yang mati saat invasi Hades dan saya yang berhasil dibangkitkan. Para jenderal Marina dan Specter semua sukses dibangkitkan, tapi para Tenshi, Silver Saint, dan Gold Saint yang meninggal saat pertarungan 12 kuil atau sebelumnya tidak terbangkitkan satu pun...**

..."Jadi... Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Saga, dan Aiolos. Mereka tidak terbangkitkan?"...

...Jam di ruangan itu berdentang 12 kali, menandakan sudah tengah malam. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat itu...

...Tapi sepertinya, suasana berkabung mereka tak akan berlansung lama. Karena sekarang, beberapa sosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan mereka di kegelapan malam...

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnya kita menemukan mereka..." ucap salah seorang dari sosok tersebut

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang lagi

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Bunuh mereka dan bawa kepala Athena ke hadapanku!" ucap sosok itu lagi

~_Ruang Kerja Saori_~

Mereka masih terdiam, tapi kesunyian tersebut berubah ketika merasakan Cosmo yang dipancarkan sosok-sosok tadi

"COSMO APA INI!?" kata Seiya

"Entahlah, tapi Cosmo ini... Ini hampir menyamai Gold Saint!" balas Shiryu

"Sudahlah lebih penting lagi lihat keluar!" timpal Nachi

Mereka pun melihat keluar, sosok tadi sedang berlari ke arah Mansion Kido

.

.

"ATHENA! KELUARLAH JIKA KAMU TIDAK MAU SAINTMU MATI!"

"Heh, yang bakal mati itu kalian!"

"SIAPA!?"

Bersamaan dengan itu muncul beberapa orang dengan zirah, yap mereka adalah para Bronzies

"Pegasus Seiya!"

"Phoenix Ikki!"

"Andromeda Shun!"

"Dragon Shiryu!"

"Cygnus Hyoga!"

"Unicorn Jabu!"

"Wolf Nachi!"

"Hydra Ichi!"

"Bear Geki!"

"Lionet Ban!"

Ada beberapa saat kesunyian sampai sosok bayangan itu mengatakan "Cih, kupikir apa ternyata cuma 10 Bronze Saint..."

"APA!? Setelah kemunculan yang keren gitu kok reaksinya!" protes Seiya, sukses membuat yang lainnya jatuh ala gag comic "SEIYA! BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BERCANDA!" hardik mereka

"Hm, sudahlah... HABISI MEREKA!"

Akhirnya sosok itu menyebar, memaksa Bronzies kita untuk menyebar juga. Sementara itu satu sosok yang tetap tinggal di sana dengan santainya berjalan masuk ke Mansion "Dasar Saint bodoh, bersenang-senanglah bermain dengan antek-antekku~"

Di sisi lain, para Bronzies sedang bertarung dengan monster-monster itu, (_readers: Eh? Monster? Author: Ya iyalah liat aja_) satu seperti yeti, satu seperti perempuan bersayap kelelawar, ada yang segede paus, ada yang kayak banteng dan ada yang seperti manusia biasa

"Hee, aku dapat cowok ya? Sayang mereka tidak tampan~" ucap perempuan bersayap kelelawar. "APA KATA LOE!" timpal Ichi dan Nachi yang sedang melawannya. "Asal kalian tau aku adalah Succubus, monster yang merayu pria lewat mimpi... tapi aku gak tertarik dengan cowok jelek". "WUAPA!?"  
"Sudahlah kalian, kok malah gitu sih!" hardik Jabu yang datang membantu mereka. "Wah yang ini lumayan ganteng~" ucap si Succubus (_ALL: APA!? JABU GANTENG!?_) "Hei, gimana kalau kau menikahi(!?)ku?" lanjutnya  
"Maaf saja, tapi hatiku hanya milik Ojousan seorang" (ALL: *muntah*) tolak Jabu. "Kalau begitu matilah!"

Di sisi lain, Geki dan Ban sedang melawan monster yang berwujud banteng, Minotaur (_Seiya: Wah, cocok dong? Sama-sama sapi... Ban, Geki: ENAK AJA LOE SEIYA! Minotaur: GW BUKAN SAPI!_)  
"Heh, Manusia kecil seperti kalian akan kuremukan dengan tanganku!"

Mari kita lihat Shiryu dan Hyoga yang sedang melawan Yeti "Hmm, sepertinya ini cocok untuk kita ya, Shiryu?" ucap Hyoga. "Benar, karena dia berasal dari Cina dan daerah bersalju..." balas Shiryu, mereka berdua lalu cekikikan sendiri. "WOI! LAWAN GW DONG!" protes si Yeti yang ternyata sensitif banget ( ^_^;)

Di dekat kolam ikan Mansion Kido, Shun sedang berhadapan dengan Cetus, monster berbentuk paus raksasa. "Wahaha! Sepertinya memang takdir Andromeda untuk ditelan oleh aku ya! Wahaha!" Cetus sibuk tertawa ia tidak menyadari Ikki datang dan melancarkan _Hōyoku Tenshō_nya, ia lansung terjungkal dari kolam(?). "Niisan!"  
"Heh, di mitologi seharusnya Perseus yang menyelamatkan Andromeda, tapi kali ini aku yang akan melindunginya!"

Di atap(?), Seiya sedang sibuk melawan monster yang kelihatannya seperti manusia biasa. "Kamu mungkin terlihat seperti manusia, tapi kalau kamu bersama mereka kamu pasti monster juga! Rasakan ini! _PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!_". Jurus itu sukses menyakiti monster itu, tapi dia langsung berdiri lagi dan tersenyum licik "Apa kamu tahu monster macam aku? Aku adalah Doopleganger/Shape Shifter hybrid, itu berarti!..." Seketika ia langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi persis sama dengan Seiya "...Aku bisa merubah wujudku menjadi siapa saja, termasuk juga jurusmu! _PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!_". Untungnya Seiya berhasil menghindar "Heh, kamu pikir kamu bisa menggunakan jurusku sendiri untuk mengalahkan ku?" ledeknya.  
"Tidak, tapi ini cukup untuk mengulur waktu..."  
"APA!?"  
"Kalian memang bodoh, memangnya kalian tidak menghitung jumlah kami?"  
"Jumlah?... Tunggu itung dulu, satu lagi ngelawan Shiryu dan Hyoga terus..."  
Si Doopleganger -kita sebut aja gitu- langsung jatuh ala gag comic  
"6! Kita Berenam OK!? Jadi orang telmi bener sih!?"  
"6!? Kalau begitu!"  
"Benar, sementara kalian sibuk melawan kami, pemimpin kami bebas membunuh dewi kalian..."

~_Ruang Kerja Saori_~

Saori sekarang terpojok di belakang God Cloth Artemis, sementara pemimpin para monster memasuki ruangan

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Saori

"Wah, bisa-bisanya kamu lupa... Gara-gara kamu, aku dan saudara-saudaraku berubah menjadi monster-monster buruk rupa!"

"Jangan-jangan kau!"

"Benar, aku adalah Medusa!". Bersamaan dengan itu Medusa akhirnya masuk ke daerah yang menerima sinar, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang terdiri dari ular, dan kulit yang bersisik ular di beberapa tempat

"Bagaimana para monster dapat datang ke dunia ini!?"

"Orang mati tak perlu tahu!" sambil berkata itu, Medusa menerjang Saori, ia ada di depan God Cloth Artemis saat matanya berubah merah "_Gawat, kalau aku lihat matanya aku akan berubah jadi batu, tapi kalau aku tidak melihatnya aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!_" pikir Saori panik

"MATILAH KAU ATHENA!"

Tiba-tiba, God Cloth Artemis mengeluarkan sinar keperakan yang sangat terang, menyebabkan semua monster dan Saint dapat melihatnya. Setelah cahaya tersebut sedikit memudar, Saori melihat God Cloth tersebut dikenakan oleh seseorang, tapi ia hanya dapat mengenali Cosmo tersebut, itu adalah... Cosmo Artemis!

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Athena!" ucap sosok itu, jika di dengar sekilas hanyalah suara Artemis yang terdengar, tapi jika lebih teliti, suara tersebut terdengar seperti di ucapkan oleh 2 orang secara bersamaan

"Suara ini..." gumam Saori

Sosok itu kemudian membakar Cosmonya, yang entah bagaimana menyebabkan para monster, baik yang di dalam atau di luar, kesakitan

"Kalau begini terus, kita bisa mati!" ucap Medusa "Semuanya! Mundur sekarang juga!" bersamaan dengan itu Medusa melompat keluar dari jendela dan berlari ke luar, diikuti oleh monster-monster lainnya

Setelah para monster pergi, sosok tersebut merendahkan Cosmonya

"Kamu, jangan-jangan..." ucap Saori kepadanya

Sosok tersebut tersenyum "Bukan, atau lebih tepatnya, belum... Dia belum menyadari kekuatan yang dia miliki...". Setelah mengatakan itu, sinar keperakan tadi muncul lagi. Setelah memudar sepenuhnya, sosok tadi sudah menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah God Cloth yang kosong

Saori menatapi God Cloth tersebut, saat tiba-tiba para Bronzies masuk ke sana "Ojousan anda tak apa-apa!?". Saori tersenyum dan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa..."

~_Kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Ng...?"

"Loh kenapa aku bisa ada di lorong?..." ucap Mitsuki ketika ia bangun dan menyadari dirinya berada di lorong rumahnya, yang menarik... di lantainya terdapat bagian yang kosong, berbentuk seperti 2 buah lingkaran dan di atasnya ada bagian kosong yang berbentuk matahari, ketiganya seukuran dengan locket milik Mitsuki...

* * *

******「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: eto, karna kemaren mereka telat *deathglare* silakan sambut kebo dan kambing! eh, salah Alde dan Shura  
Alde, Shura: _sengaja tuh..._  
Mitsuki: mari kita bales review~

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Wina: Nana Mizuki ya? Hmm, bagus tuh!  
Mitsuki: Tapi kan gak mungkin jadi anime...  
Shura: Gimana kalo Akemi Kanda?  
Aldebaran: Kok kamu tau Akemi Kanda?  
Shura: nonton AKB0048!  
ALL: *sweatdrop*

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**Wina: eeh, nanti lewat PM ya, di sini gak aman...  
Mitsuki: cuman tolong kasih tau kalo itu FBnya Kuga-san...  
Shura: Soalnya kalo gak mungkin di ignore sama si Wina  
Aldebaran: gawat tuh

Wina: OK sampai di sini aja!  
Mitsuki: Maaf ata segala typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang jelek!  
Alde, Shura: Silahkan mereview! Pliss  
Wina, Mitsuki: ( X_X;)  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~


	6. Jumat -PART 2-

Hai Semua! Ini Chapter terakhir dari fic ini (tapi nanti masih ada Omake sih)

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Bold=Surat, mading

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen 8.20, Kelas 8.S_~

"Selamat pagi semua!" ucap Mitsuki dengan riang

"Oh. Mitsuki. Pagi." ucap mereka pelan, wajah mereka sudah seperti mayat saja, pucat sekali

"Loh? Kalian kok lesu gitu? Kurang tidur ya?"

"Iya. Padahal biasanya setelah pertarungan seperti itu aku tidur pulas, tapi ini malah gak bisa tidur..." cerocos Seiya, Hyoga langsung membekap mulutnya "Dasar bodoh! Kita tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa tau!" bisiknya pelan. "Oh iya ya..." balas Seiya, juga berbisik

"_Mereka ngomongin apa sih?_" pikir Mitsuki

.

.

"Hei, liat deh... cewek itu kan?"

"Eh, iya... bisa-bisanya ya dia, berakting seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Eh? Mereka ngomongin apaan?" celetuk para Bronzies dan Mitsuki bersamaan

"MITSUKI-SAN!"

"Nah, itu kenapa lagi?" ucap Mitsuki sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas 8.S

"Mitsuki-chan, gawat!"

"Sabar dulu, Kaoru-chan, Nagisa-chan. Memangnya ada apa?" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan kedua gadis itu

"Pokoknya gawat! Cepat ikut kita!" balas Kaoru sambil menarik tangan Mitsuki

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berlari ke mading yang berada di lantai 1, dan sampai di sana ada banyak murid yang berkerumun. Dengan berdesakan, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil ke barisan depan, tapi begitu melihat berita yang ditempel di mading, wajah Mitsuki berubah menjadi pucat pasi

**8.A KAMISHIRO MITSUKI, MENDEKATI 8.S DEMI INFORMASI TENTANG GRAUDE CORPORATION**

**Kamishiro Mitsuki (foto) kelihatannya sih seperti gadis biasa dan polos. Tapi sebenarnya ia sudah menipu dan menggunakan murid-murid kelas 8.S demi informasi dalam tentang Graude Corporation.**

**Sebagai cucu dari CEO Olympia Corporation, sangat berguna jika informasi tentang saingan kerja mereka, Graude ia mendekati orang-orang yang dekat dengan Saori Kido, CEO Graude.**

**Entah berapa informasi perusahaan lain yang didapatnya dengan cara yang sama, tapi yang pasti, kelakuan macam inilah yang menurunkan citra Jepang di mata dunia**

"Berita macam apa ini!? Mitsucchi mana mungkin seperti itu! iya kan?" celetuk Ayame yang sudah ada di sana dari tadi, sayangnya pertanyaan itu tak di jawab karena Mitsuki sedang berada di _state of shock_...

"Parah ya, cuman demi informasi doang-"

"Sampai menipu Seiya-san dkk-"

"Hei, jangan-jangan perusahaan yang bangkrut itu gara-gara dia?-"

Makin lama makin banyak murid-murid yang berasumsi buruk terhadap Mitsuki, dan di antara mereka, para cewek dari FC Bronzies tersenyum puas melihat Mitsuki yang pucat

.

.

Dengan gemetaran, Mitsuki mengangkat tangannya ke kedua sisi kepalanya, mukanya semakin pucat "_Tidak, bukan seperti itu! aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!_" pikirnya, ucapan murid lain terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, pandangan mereka seakan menusuknya "_Tidak... Kumohon hentikan! Tolong! Hentikan! Jangan memperhatikanku!_". Matanya mulai berair, rasanya ia ingin menjauh dari sana tapi badannya gemetar tak bisa bergerak.

"WOI SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Seiya

"Dasar, masa kalian percaya berita sampah ini sih!" lanjutnya sambil merobek kertas itu dan meremas-remasnya

"Tapi Seiya-san! Cewek itu cuma menggunakan kalian saja" celetuk seorang siswa, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ketua FC Bronzies

"Enak saja! Mitsuki-chan gak pernah sekali pun nanyain kita soal Graude atau semacamnya!" balas Shun

"Tapi di mading kami tertulis jelas kan!" ucap anggota lain

"Hoo, jadi yang menulis ini kalian toh..." kata Ikki

"Memangnya kalian ada bukti?" tanya Hyoga

"Pa, pasti informasi-informasi itu ada di dia kan!" ucap anggota satu lagi sambil menunjuk Mitsuki yang masih shock

"Jadi kalian tidak ada bukti ya?" balas Minami dari belakang mereka "Tanpa bukti yang jelas, kalian menuduh seseorang yang tidak bersalah..." lanjutnya, sambil sedikit (banyak) mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya

"Justru berita ini yang aneh. Walaupun benar, ini pasti di ketahui hanya oleh orang-orang Graude atau Olympia... jadi bagaimana kalian dapat informasi semacam ini?" kata Shiryu sebelum Minami menerjang mereka

"Ugh..."

"Kalian sudah ketahuan berbohong. Sekarang jawab! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini!" ancam Minami masih dengan hawa pembunuhnya

"Ha, habisnya dia centil banget sih! Mentang-mentang cantik, mentang-mentang kaya, ngedeketin murid-murid kelas 8.S gitu aja!" ungkap mereka hampir bersamaan

Seiya langsung naik darah, ia hampir menerjang mereka kalau tidak di tahan Geki dan Ban "KALIAN BODOH ATAU APA SIH! Cuman gara-gara alasan bodoh itu! Terus kenapa kalau kita berteman!? Memangnya apa urusannya dengan kalian!? Kita dan Mitsuki itu berteman, dan tak ada peraturan yang mengatakan itu tidak boleh kan!?"

Mitsuki langsung teringat akan perkataannya sendiri "..._Aku dan Seiya-kun tachi adalah teman, dan tak ada peraturan yang mengatakan itu tidak boleh..._"

"Seiya tenanglah gak usah segitunya..." ucap Shun mencoba menenangkannya

"Aku..."

Perhatian semua langsung terpusat kepada Mitsuki, mereka sedikit kaget, gadis itu dari tadi diam terus... tapi sekarang dia mulai berbicara lagi

"Aku, tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapa pun, tidak akan dan tidak pernah, tapi... kalau tindakanku berteman dengan Seiya-kun tachi itu menyakiti seseorang. Maka, maka aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya!" setelah berkata itu ia membungkuk ke arah para siswa "Aku mungkin terlihat egois, sombong ataupun centil... tapi itu bukanlah tujuanku!". Ia lalu kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum, senyumannya bagaikan seorang malaikat, bukan, senyumannya bagaikan dewi "Tujuanku... aku ingin... bisa berteman dengan semua orang. Baik lebih tua atau lebih muda, perempuan atau laki-laki, orang asing atau sebagainya... dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku ingin semua temanku bahkan musuhku, bisa bahagia". Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Mitsuki di selimuti cahaya keperakkan, yang sayangnya, hanya dapat dilihat oleh para Bronzies di sana

"Hoi, kalian ngapain sih! Cepat ke kelas sana!" hardik guru-guru yang datang ke sana karena para murid terlalu ribut. Akhirnya, mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kecuali para Fan Girl, mereka di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena perbuatan mereka

~_SKIP TIME AFTER SCHOOL_~

Shun: Niisan, cahaya Mitsuki tadi...  
Ikki: Aku tahu, itu bukan cahaya biasa. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Cosmo!  
Seiya: _Jangan-jangan aku memimpikan Mitsuki karena hal itu..._  
Hyoga: Tapi bagaimana bisa, maksudku... seminggu yang lalu rasanya dia hanya gadis biasa  
Shiryu: Sebenarnya Cosmo terdapat di diri semua orang, tapi yang dapat menggunakannya hanya...  
Ikki: Para Saint, Marina, Specter, Tenshi, God Warrior, dan pelindung dewa-dewa lainnya bukan?  
Shiryu: *mengangguk*  
Seiya: Jadi karena Mitsuki bisa mengeluarkan Cosmonya. Dia juga Saint -ato yang lainnya, sori males nulis ( ^_^;)- seperti kita?  
Jabu: Tidak juga, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari Cosmonya itu...  
Geki: Tapi apa kalian merasakan kekuatannya?  
Ichi: Iya, kekuatannya itu. Walau hanya sedikit Cosmo yang di pancarkannya, kekuatannya setingkat dengan Gold Saint mungkin lebih!  
Nachi: Aku juga merasakannya...  
Shun: Bukan cuma itu, Cosmo itu rasanya sama dengan Cosmo God Cloth Artemis kemarin malam!  
Ban: Benar, tapi kalau begitu...  
Jabu: Yah sudahlah! lebih baik jika kita beritahu Ojousama soal ini dulu!  
ALL: *mengangguk*

.

.

Sesampainya di Mansion, mereka segera memberitahu Saori soal Cosmo Mitsuki. Awalnya ia kaget, tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia tersenyum "_Sepertinya dugaanku benar..._"

"Saori-san kenapa anda tersenyum?" tanya Seiya

"Mari kita bilang saja, Mitsuki itu, tidak seperti apa yang terlihat dari luar..."

* * *

******「完」**

******SELESAI!**

Wina: Nah, sekarang langsung saja kita sambut para juara 2 Goldies favorite saya Gemini Saga dan Gemini Kanon!  
Saga, Kanon: Halo semua...  
Mitsuki: Waah, sama-sama Gemini ya~  
Kanon: Memangnya kamu lahir kapan?  
Mitsuki: 21 Mei jam, 7 malam!  
Teru: Kalo aku 21 Mei, 2 tahun sebelumnya jam 7 pagi  
Saga: Sa, sampe jamnya tau...  
Kanon: Kalo kita jam berapa Ga?  
Saga: Tanya Kurumada-sensei aja  
Wina: Gak penting kali, toh kalian lebih tua -15 tahun malah-

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Wina: sabar Gianti-chan! tinggal nunggu jam tayangnya!  
Kanon: Iya tuh bener, kok Athena terus yang di targetin?  
Wina: Kan Poseidon belom muncul...  
Saga: Lagian yang ngutuk itu Athena  
Kanon: Loe kok bukannya ngebelain adik loe sih!?  
Saga: Gw kan cuma ngomong kenyataan!  
Kanon: kalo itu gw juga tau  
(Saga n Kanon berantem)  
Wina: Hahh, mereka gak pernah bisa akur ya?  
Teru: Gak kayak kita ya Mitsuki?  
Mitsuki: Eh, nggak juga kok...  
(Saga ngedorong Kanon, Kanon tabrakan sama Mitsuki, berduanya jatuh bareng)  
Wina: Wahh, posisi bahaya nih *smirk*  
Teru: JAUHIN ADIK GW, OM-OM GIRANG!

Wina: Waduh gawat nih.  
Wina: Maaf karena saya mesti melerai Teru dan Kanon jadi ficnya sampai sini dulu ya~  
Saga: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlalua, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Saga: Saya Gemini Saga  
Wina: Saya AmuletWin777  
Berdua: PAMIT!

Wina: Nah sekarang bantu aku Saga  
Saga: OK (siap-siap Ares Mode)


	7. OMAKE: Character Profile

Omake kali ini adalah Character Profile dari beberapa OC yang muncul di fic ini!

Semuanya, _HAPPY READING~_

* * *

**1. KAMISHIRO MITSUKI / 神白 満月  
**Umur: 13 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: 21 Mei, Gemini  
Tinggi: 160 cm  
Berat: 42 kg  
Penampilan: Sudah pasti cantik dan langsing (ehehe ^_^;), rambutnya berwarna cream dengan model seperti ibu Hyoga, matanya biru safir dan kulitnya putih, dada? ng... mungkin seukuran Tsubomi Fujiko? *digebukin* bercanda bercanda mungkin seukuran Henna, OCnya Ketrin-senpai  
Sifat: Rendah hati dan suka menolong, tapi terkadang bisa keras kepala, selalu mementingkan orang lain. Mitsuki punya prinsip "Jika orang lain bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia"  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Akemi Kanda

* * *

**2. KITAHARA MINAMI / ****北原 南  
**Umur: 15 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: 24 September, Libra  
Tinggi: 165 cm  
Berat: 46 kg  
Penampilan: Sama kayak Mitsuki, rambutnya pirang pucat, modelnya seperti Fujisaki Nagihiko dari Shugo Chara!, matanya berwarna amber, dan *ehem* da, dadanya lebih gede dari Mitsuki sedikit  
Sifat: Sebagai ketua kelompok bakti sosial, Minami mempunyai kepedulian sosial di atas rata-rata, orangnya juga memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Karena sangaat baik hati, ia sampai mendapat julukan "Bunda Maria dari Mitsuishi Gakuen" atau "Bunda Theresa dari Mitsuishi Gakuen"  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Nana Mizuki

* * *

**3. AMAGAWA KAORU / 天川 香る  
**Umur: 13 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: 30 Agustus, Virgo  
Tinggi: 158 cm  
Berat: 42 kg  
Penampilan: Rambutnya berwarna biru tua (seperti Aoi Nogami dari Zettai Karen Children), modelnya _straight_ dan panjangnya sepunggung, matanya azure, dan dadanya normal-normal saja...  
Sifat: Dia mendapat julukan _Yamato Maihime_ oleh sebagian murid cowok alasannya ia pandai dalam urusan rumah tangga, itu dikarenakan orang tuanya hampir setiap hari sibuk jadi dia lebih sering mengurusi rumah sendiri  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Ryōka Yuzuki

* * *

**4. KUMOI AYAME / 雲い 彩目  
**Umur: 13 tahun  
Tanggal Lahir: 1 November, Scorpio  
Tinggi: 156 cm  
Berat: 44 kg  
Penampilan: Rambutnya merah kecoklat-coklatan (atau lebih tepatnya sama seperti Kaoru Akashi dari Zettai Karen Children) rambutnya selalu diikat menjadi _side ponytail_, matanya Magenta.  
Sifat: Walau sedikit (banyak) mesum, tapi dia sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya (Note: Kepribadian Ayame terinspirasi dan sama dengan Kaoru Akashi)  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Mariko Kouda

* * *

**5. AISEI NAGISA / 愛星 渚  
**Umur: 13 tahun  
Tanggal Lahir: 31 Maret, Aries  
Tinggi: 158 cm  
Berat: 42 kg  
Penampilan: Rambutnya bermodel seperti Kaoru Akashi tapi berwarna _dark cyan_, matanya hijau emerald  
Sifat: Anaknya sangat pemalu tapi pintar, terutama dalam sejarah dan astronomi (Note: sangking pemalunya, jika ditinggal sendiri dengan cowok lebih dari 1 menit, ia bakal pingsan)  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Kanae Itō

* * *

Untuk sementara segitu aja, Teru dan OC lainnya akan diperkenalkan di fic selanjut-selanjutnya...

_BYE BYE~_


End file.
